My plus one
by Lotojo
Summary: Lauren returns to Walford after some time, although many familiar faces will soon discover alot can happen in 4 years Joey/Lauren Peter/Lauren
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I have had an idea for a 'Joren' story, it is in no way linked to the current storylines, however there will be references towards Lauren's past which will be now as this story is based in the future – Lauren is 22 years old, hope you enjoy!

'Make a wish!' I said to my beautiful baby who no longer could be called a baby considering today had been his fourth birthday.

What did mummy's prince wish for then? I said in a babyish tone, the exact one I used to hate hearing back when my mum spoke to Oscar the same.

'It's a secwet! silly mummy I can't tell you!' he spoke with a cute little lisp, I honestly could eat him.

"But you and I have no secrets baby, do we?" I asked, fearing the answer..

"I want to see my daddy, that's what I wished for!" He whispered into my ear

Hearing those words hit me like a tonne of bricks, I knew this day was coming but I didn't realise just how soon it would be, and unsure of how to answer or what to say I decided to start cutting the cake, hoping that Toby would forget this conversation after a slice.

"How much would you like Tobes? Birthday boy gets the first piece!"

"I want daddy, where is he? Sophia and Charlie from nursery have a daddy, he takes us to the park sometimes" he explained

"Toby baby.. Daddy isn't around I'm you're mummy and you're daddy, both, that's better than what any of your friends have, alright?" I said sympathetically

"Noooooo, mummy can't be both please let me see daddy, I won't ask for any more toys when we go shops, I pwomise" Toby whined

I began to get one of my headaches, the kind I used to get when I needed to drink, I haven't touched a drop since before Toby was born, this was surprising as during the pregnancy and when Peter left I found it very hard, never judge a single parent, it is the hardest job in the world, and i've not had many of those.

Yeah that's right, Peter Beale is Toby's dad, I barely mention him anymore, I have no opinion on that man, when I fell pregnant at only 19, he did what I wanted to do and walked away, away from me, our baby and our flat just outside of Walford.

But of course when he left things were difficult and I couldn't afford the rent anymore, now I am living in a small bedsit on the dodgiest estate in the east end, there are stabbings on a monthly basis, it's a horrible place, not ideal.

I try my best for Toby, and never let him go without, even if it means that I do, the fact that he has never met his dad means that I have to try doubly hard to be the best mum I can be, despite everything, If someone had of told me I would grow up to be a single parent to Peter Beale's child I would have poured my vodka over them.

My mum and dad are extremely supportive when they want to be, even though we don't speak much, they sent Toby a birthday card which is more than what can be said for Peter, along with Abs who is at University and visits when she can, I still can't help but feel like the family failure even though I am doing the worlds hardest job.

Bringing myself back to the reality of Toby's cries, I figured he wouldn't give up, if there was anything he had inherited from his dad it was determination, he never did give up trying with me, until the time I needed him most, and for that I will never forgive him.

"Tobes you need to calm down, maybe it's time for beddybyes, come on I'll read you a story" I tried my best to coax him..

The whining continued, I had never seen him like this before, I definitely didn't raise him this way, then again maybe it's because he's desperate.

Then suddenly I found myself considering it, I mean maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to spend some time with my family, and if Peter happened to be around, Toby would get to see his sperm donor, he didn't deserve the title as Toby's dad, he hadn't been around through everything, the time when Toby had chicken pox or when he had nightmares, I was there, like I am now.

I thought it would be best to just show up out of the blue, that is what I am known for, besides I didn't want the whole square knowing, I would be in and out of there as quickly as possible, to avoid any bad memories.

"Tomorrow then" I said shaking my head, I had no idea how he could do this to me, it must be because he of his adorableness

"Mummy will take you, but you have to promise to be a good boy and go straight to bed, okay? Off you go, love you to the stars and back" and with that he ran across to his bedroom.

I however, had some packing to do, and a train to book. We were off to Walford.

Tell me what you think? I might be a bit in accvurate when it comes to Toby, I don't really know many little children!

~ Jess


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have so much I want to write for this story it's just a matter of finding the time! **

I could really do without having to fork out for train tickets, especially as it was just Toby's birthday, but I didn't want the guilt of depriving my son, what kind of mum would that make me?

The morning could not come around fast enough for Toby, who was usually a good sleeper with the exception of today, he had been awake since the crack of dawn, I could feel his excitement through the walls.

Once I managed to pull myself out of bed, I made my way into the kitchen and started to make some eggs; Toby's favourite I knew exactly how he liked them, running so he could dip his solders in it. I am proud to say I am the only person who can cook his eggs just right and it was something no-one could take away from me not even Peter.

Our train to Walford was booked for 10:30, and it was currently 9:45AM, I never used to be one to be on time for things, however having Toby has changed me because I am responsible for him, not just myself anymore.

I could never regret having Toby I just wish it wasn't so soon, I haven't treated myself for so long, not to mention the lack of dates I had been on, not that me and Toby needed anyone else, we were doing fine.

Toby picked out his clothes for the day, which also happened to be his best clothes, seems as if he wanted to impress someone, not that it would make a difference, If Peter didn't want to be involved then what is to say that things are any different, I couldn't help but feel like I was setting my son up for heartbreak, although better he knows now than to realise when he is old enough to do something stupid, or hate me forever.

"Right, packing done, Toby dressed, keys, phone, money..." I said ticking my checklist off out loud

"Toby, you ready? Before we go just remember that if things don't work out, mummy is always going to be here for you, okay?" I reminded him whilst crouching down to his level.

"Mummy can we go on Thomas the tank engine now?" He asked innocently, oblivious to my previous comment.

"Of course baby, let's go" I replied

/

When we had arrived at the train station, just outside of our estate, I automatically held Toby's hand tighter, taking in the amount of people and rushing that was before my eyes.

Some people might think that I treat my son like a cotton wool kid, but I would prefer it over being a careless mum, at least this way I am protecting him.

When abroad the train, I took out a comic I had brought before hand and gave it to Toby; it was Thomas the tank engine of course.

This kept him satisfied for the whole journey, I however, was preoccupied consumed by thoughts and memories of Walford before and after my alcoholic breakdown; which Toby shall never know about.

I almost missed our stop; luckily I was brought back to reality by the automated voice announcing we were now in Walford.

I guess this is it I thought to myself, no turning back now.

"Are we here now mummy?" my boy asked

"Yes sweetie.. This is where daddy lives" I said almost whispering the second part

When we made it outside the tube station, I hesitantly took in the smells, same as always, I could pick up the scent of the chip shop and the alcohol from the Vic, it was calling me- I knew this wasn't a good idea.

"What do you say we go to grandma's and settle in, then maybe mummy will get you some chips if you are good" I suggested only because there was a possibility Peter was doing a shift at the chippy.

"Yay!" Toby chirped back

I hurried him along across the square so that no one would see us before we see them, I wanted to introduce my past to my present in my own time, but I was determined Toby wasn't going to be my secret, I wasn't ashamed.

We soon arrived at number 5, so familiar, I climbed the steps with Toby on my side carrying his own backpack and me towing along duffel, with the two fingers I had free, I managed to knock the knocker and within seconds I was stood facing my mum, who was mirroring my expression.

"Surprise" I said softly not sure how she would react.

/

**Okay, so this is chapter two, I lost a little bit half way through because my computer turned off randomly lmao, but I will be writing and publishing chapter 3 later which will have some reunions! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**~Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised chapter 3!.. enjoy **

"Oh darlings, Lauren look at you my beautiful girl and Toby; how are you mister? Have you been good for your mummy such a big boy now?" she exclaimed

"Hi mum, sorry to just turn up like this, I have some business to take care of and Toby really wanted to see his grandma" I explained handing Toby over to her open arms.

"No need to apologise, you know we love having you both here and it's great company for Oscar, look at me babbling on, come inside you must be freezing" she said while ushering me through the door.

I felt warm inside knowing we were welcome; I just hoped that it was the same story for Peter.

"So how has everyone been, what has been going o-"

"Grandma, do you know my daddy? Where is he? I want to meet him!" Toby interrupted

"Daddy lives close and his name is Peter" My mum replied, while giving me a disapproving look

"Tobes why don't you stay here and play with Oscar while me and Grandma have a talk, Okay? Good boy" I said and he obliged.

With that my mum took me by the wrist into the kitchen shutting the door behind her..

"What the hell are you playing at Lo? Bringing Toby to see Peter when he made it clear that he wasn't interested? You're only going to hurt yourself and that little boy, besides he's moved on, he is in a happy relationship with Alice, remember her? And Joey; blimey do you really want to wreck what you have Lauren because you will, especially around Joey!" my mum ranted, now trying catch her breath.

I was in complete shock, Peter with Alice? I wasn't angry I felt bad for Alice, worried even he isn't really what you could call reliable, as for Peter I envy him, being able to start again, not tied down.

My mum's words kept swimming around my head, wait.. Joey's still in Walford?

Back when my mum sent me to that clinic, I never did get to say goodbye to Joey, I spent months in rehab trying to sort myself out for Joe, so that we would work, he didn't end things because he stopped loving me I know that now, he ended it because it killed him to see me a broken women. My mum never mentioned him whilst I was recovering, but I never forgot, just put him to one side- had to focus all my energy into getting better for his sake.

I wasn't allowed any visitors in the early days, but when that changed, Peter was the first one there and the last to leave at night, throughout my entire stay he made me feel special sort of the same as Joey did.

Joey never visited, I wasn't annoyed with him or hurt, honestly I was pissed that I let things get this far, when I did finally return to Walford six months later, Joey was nowhere to be seen, apparently he had gone to his mum's, I thought it was Peter that I wanted – well he was at the time. Until we moved into our own place and I told him I was pregnant, things were never the same.

Now though, I didnt know how I felt about Joey being back, he was a distraction but when I think of him I get the same feeling as I did when we were together; and that's hard to ignore.

"Mummy I'm hungry, can I have chips now?" Toby pleaded

"Oh.. Yes, right I promised you chips, I'll get you chips!" I replied vaguely

"Mum can you watch him, I'll be back in 10, maybe even get a bottle of sparkling fruit juice for a catch up? I'm off the drink for Toby" I said even trying to convince myself

"Go, but don't drop anything on anybody at the moment, if you see Peter maybe you should arrange to talk, be civil" My mum suggested

I walked out the door, without agreeing to anything.

/

When I made it to the chippy, the person at the till wasn't who I expected to see.. it was Alice – Peter probably employed her seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with the babysitting, she looked up from placing rolls on the food stand..

"Lauren Branning, my beautiful cousin, you look well what are you doing back?" Excitement laced her voice she always did get over excited.

"Alright Al, I'm here for a while, got some loose ends to tie up and wanted some family time, wasn't expecting to see you working here, life treating you well?" I enquired

"Yeah amazing, I have just moved into the Ian's house with Pete-, uh, sorry Lo I.." Alice stopped midway through her answer, once she had realised who she was talking to, I was quick to cut in..

"Look Al, you can mention his name, I don't hate you for falling in love, I just hope you know what you are letting yourself in for, don't go getting yourself knocked up anytime soon, actually I don't think Joey would approve" I reassured her, although I couldn't help mentioning Joey and being sour towards the end.

"Does he know? Joey.. does he know you're back?" She questioned

"No, I didn't tell anyone I was coming, but I'm sure you will for me" was my reply.

"Right, can I have a fish and chips children's meal please, don't forget the toy, it's Toby's favourite part" making sure I added the last part as I ordered.

Although Alice had just smiled at my comment I knew she knew who I was talking about, he wasn't any secret to be hidden away, maybe she just found it awkward to talk about; me having her boyfriends baby, this just confirmed that us Brannings were a bit of a odd family.

"Thanks" I said with a smile when she handed me the food

"I hope Toby enjoys his food, and maybe we could meet up for lunch at some point?" she asked

"I'd like that, Al, but better run it passed Peter first, ay?" I said softly

She just nodded in agreement.

/

Once I got Toby settled with his food I returned to the kitchen and greeted my mum and my nan; Cora who had arrived not long before me.

"Oh damn! I knew there was something I forgot, the sparkling fruit juice of course" I announced

"Not to worry, darling, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind babysitting for an hour whilst we went to the Vic?" My mum offered

"Seeing as I love Oscar and Toby so much, I guess you could go" Cora replied

" I don't know, I try to avoid leaving Toby; besides I won't be much of a drinking partner" I said trying to get myself out of this situation

"Hush up, you're coming with me, go get dolled up" mum ordered

/

20 minutes later I was ready, I decided to wear my two piece which consisted of a black leather skirt and a white crop top that had a slit in the top, usually I don't get dressed up so it was a rare occasion, my hair was slicked back with minimal make-up, after all it was only the Vic.

Having Left Toby and Oscar in the capable hands of my Nan, me and mum made our way over to the Vic.

I was scared to go in, as I feared the faces I might come across and watching people drink made me uncomfortable; jealous almost.

My mum led the way, once inside I recognised a group of people straight away, sat at a table close by were the majority of the Branning family, all but one of the members I wanted to see; Joey.

"Surprise!" My mum said in the same tone as I had said earlier when turning up.

"I know you didn't want anything too big, darling but these are the people who care about you most and who are glad to see you back", scanning the table I saw Alice who had obviously just finished her shift and I could guess who she was waiting for, although I wasn't going to be sticking around to see him.

"Mum I can't do this, none of you care about me, I mean really, you just feel sorry for me that I am lumbered with a son; a son that is part of me, a son that I don't regret even if the dad does, you are all scared to even mention his name – TOBY IS HIS NAME AND HE IS MINE, IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU ACCEPTED IT" I shouted the latter half.

This was aimed at everyone apart from my mum, she had only been trying to do a nice thing for me but I kinda rather she had of left it, that way I wouldn't have been faced with what was about to happen.

By now could feel the tears building up, what chance does Toby have, he isn't accepted within his dads family along with the majority of mine, I was doing more harm than good being here, as I turned around and avoided the stares that were coming from other punters and when I did look up I saw the faces of the men who I cared about, once.

Peter having heard my speech regarding our son, held the bridge of his nose with his two fingers, looking angered by my presence while Alice tried to calm him down.

Joey had a look of emptiness about him, and let out a big sigh, still watching me up and down realising what he had been missing and discovering the truth about my mini Branning.

**Wow, this took me a while but loved writing it, I have more ideas brewing so keep reading! Chapter 4 to be added maybe later/tomorrow!**

**~Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, loving the reviews – thank you so much for your nice comments, here's chapter 4 **

For once tonight I was actually speechless and didn't know what to say, I was scared to look at Peter; have I ruined his life? Does he hate me for showing up uninvited bringing his past back to the surface?

People around here obviously didn't mention me or Toby, judging by Joey's facial expression he didnt know about my new life or my old that involved his sisters partner.

I made my way to the door, manoeuvring around the Branning table that was the centrepiece for this scene, keeping my head down, getting shivers as I walked past Peter and Alice; I hadn't seen him in so long.

"L-Lauren, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly

There was silence between us for a brief moment..

"I- um, well its Toby actually; he wanted to meet his dad" I said almost inaudible, being careful when using the word 'dad'

"How bloody dare you, Lauren, just turn up without warning? And claim it was your son's idea, why did you even tell him about me? I'm happy now and I made my decision at the time, but I apologise if you regret yours, you had no right coming here" He stated much to my shock.

But before I could defend myself and my son, a Mr Joseph Branning was doing so for me.

"Oi, who do you think you are talking to women like you do, Walford is Lauren's home she grew up here, now I don't care about you're issues. But after this I need to re think if you are good enough for my sister, because I'll tell you now I don't do scumbags like you, got it?" at this point Joey had hold of Peter's collar, uncle Jack once again intervened, there was no such thing as happy families.

I didn't understand I thought Joey wasn't interested, why was he defending me now? I couldn't be doing with this drama at the moment; I had some thinking of my own to do- what have I let myself in for?

I just rolled my eyes and pushed past the heated boys, it was coming up to midnight and Toby won't sleep unless I tuck him in, remembering where my duties lie I returned to the house.

Cora had things under control, much to my surprise; I guess she wasn't all useless.

/

The next morning I was awoken by my little bundle of joy who had found entertainment in jumping on the 'make do bed' I had settled down in for the night.

"Morning beautiful and how are you today?" I croaked while I stroked his dark blonde hair.

"Hello mummy, can I meet daddy today? And can we pwease have eggs for breakfast?" he asked sweetly.

At the mention of 'daddy' I automatically remembered the events of last night, oh my god what am I going to say to Toby? 'Sorry son but you're dad doesn't want to be your dad' I guess I should have thought about this before.

I put Toby on my hip and carried him downstairs to where my mum was making coffee

"Good morning!, sleep well?"

"Good enough to temporarily forget everything that happened last night" I replied

"Anyway Toby wants eggs for breakfast? I don't suppose you have any now that you are on that new diet?" I asked knowing the answer

"No, sorry Tobes , how about some yummy bran flakes?" she suggested

"Uh he's okay, we will just go to the cafe for breakfast, Toby go upstairs and pick out your clothes, good boy" I interrupted

My mum waited until Toby was out of sight before she said anything..

"Do you think that that is such a good idea going for breakfast at his dads family's business?, after everything?" She quizzed

"No, not really mum but I'm not hiding him away, he's no mistake. In fact I think I might take him to that children's group at the community centre, I can take Oscar too, and they'll love it, keep them busy" I pushed

"Oh alright then, I've got some stuff to do at Booty's anyway, don't cause a scene wherever you go, not in front of Toby" She told me

"Yes mother" I couldn't help but feel like a little girl being told what to do.

/

Within 20 minutes we were out of the house, I had told Toby and Oscar what the plans for today were , Toby was too busy playing superheroes to ask about meeting Peter, which I was thankful for.

I had my arms around the boys who were walking in front as we made our way into 'Cindy's' scared of the possibility that Peter could be working.

Toby chose our booth and the waitress turned around to take our order, although she wasn't Marie, it was Lucy.

Noticing the little boy who sat next to me Lucy's face grew into a sickly smile.

"Aww so, this is Toby ay? My nephew, the spitting image of Pete if you ask me" She said genuinely (if that was possible for her)

"Yeah, well luckily no-one did, now can we get some service?" I said bluntly

As if ignoring what I said she continued to coo over Toby, which dare I say it Toby enjoyed.

"What would you like to eat Toby?" She asked sweetly

"Eggs pwease, how do you know my name are you one of Father Christmas' helpers?" He wondered

"Sorry, little man- I'm Aunty Lucy; daddy's sister she tried explain before I kicked her foot under the table.

"Lucy, stop you're not doing anyone any favours" I whispered

"Now can I get the same for Oscar and a large coffee for me, think I'm going to need it" I added

"Of course" She said walking away.

Just as I thought I avoided one problem, Joey had walked in while I was talking to Lucy and had been watching over me, only breaking his stare once Lucy had returned to the till to take his order.

"Mummy is Lucy really my Aunty?" Toby questioned

"Y-yeah" I said holding my head in my hands, realising what she had done, starting Toby off again.

To make things worse Joey was headed in this direction.

"Listen, Lo sorry about last night and well, everything really, I never wanted us to lose touch, do you think we could meet up at lunch? Make up for lost time?" He said leaning over my shoulder.

I was too flustered by Joey's presence to realise he was expecting an answer.

"Babe?" He pressed

Before I could respond, Toby began..

"My name is Toby Bran" Toby struggled to pronounce his last name.

"Branning?" Joey offered, knowing it was what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, how did you guess?.. Daddy?" Toby's voice screamed excitement

"N-No, sorry buddy, I'm Joey; I'm your mummy's friend" He explained obviously feeling quilting for getting his hopes up.

I mouthed a thank you to Joey for not saying that he was my cousin as it would just confuse Toby even more, he just gave a small smile and brushed his thumb against my cheek, the same feeling taking over my body as it used to, before Lucy interrupted something she was good at doing.

"Here you are" she chirped handing out the food.

"So, Toby what are you doing today?" She asked as if I wasn't sitting right next to her.

"I am going to play at children's group with Oscar" Toby said enthusiastically

"The one at the community centre?"

I nodded in response to her question.

"My little brother Bobby is going too!, maybe I could take you as well, give us some time to get to know each other" She asked openly but it was obviously aimed at me.

"Uh no, it's fine you seem busy, besides I don't really think that's a good idea , do you?" it wasn't a question.

"Maybe another time then"- you could feel the tension as she said it.

"mhm" I breathed not making any promises.

I rushed Toby so that we could leave quickly, and I went towards the community centre, maybe I would meet Joey at lunch?, what was stopping me?

Little did I know, back in the Cafe Aunty Lucy was plotting again.

**CLIFF HANGER! Haha, Toby has met Joey and Lucy but still wants his dad! What is Lucy planning? Find out in chapter 5, It should be written and uploaded later! **

**~Jess **


	5. Chapter 5

**What is Lucy up to? Carry on reading to find out! Enjoy**

After I had dropped Toby and Oscar off at the community centre, I had some time to kill before Joey and I were meeting for lunch, he was now the manager of R&R, he had done well for himself.

I still didn't know where things were at for me and Joey, did I really want another man in my life when I had Toby? I guess I'm scared of forgetting about him, or making him feel like he is second best. If I was to start seeing Joey again I had to remember where my priorities were, it wasn't just about me anymore.

I was nervous for lunch but excited at the same time, it has been so long since I have had male company, I wasn't sure if me an Joey were going to walk away a couple or just cousins, either way I would be glad to have him back in my life.

I had no job or anything to keep me busy here in Walford, I found myself just walking around thinking, until it was 11:45, I was bored and Joey could clock and out whenever he wanted so I decided to turn up a bit earlier than planned; surprise him.

When I got to R&R Joey was refilling the mini fridges with all kinds of different drink- 'you can do this Lauren' I thought, I came off the alcohol for him all those years ago, now it was time to show him.

"Need a hand with that?" I said whilst striding confidently up to the bar, the confidence thing was an act, Joey made me nervous and I often ended up doing weird things around him- that's the effect he had on me.

"Well If you're sure you can handle it? It's not as easy as it looks" He challenged

"Jo, I might not be as clever as Abi but I'm sure I can do, unless you don't want my help? Maybe you're scared you won't be able to control yourself around me, you know with me having to reach below and things, there's a chance you could get a good view of my behind" I stated

He remained quiet, knowing that I was right.

I didn't take long for me and Joey to get back to ourselves, making rude jokes about each other, in a weird way it was comforting.

/

"What are you having then?" Joey asked as he walked up to the bar in the Vic

"Actually I don't drink anymore, I'm a full time mum now, I can't afford to drink both financially and emotionally, so just an orange please "I replied

He ordered the drinks, but had a puzzled expression plastered on his face

"What's wrong, you seem shocked- didn't you think I could keep it up for this long? Well I can and I have" I said shocked at his lack of faith in me.

"No not that, I'm just amazed at how serious you take motherhood, the Lauren I knew would never have stepped up to the plate, she was too busy being a teenager" He said seeming genuinely surprised

"Joey, babe being a parent changes you, you'll realise one day" I promised

"So tell me, what are you doing nowadays? In a relationship?" He wondered

"If that's your way of finding out whether or not it is acceptable for you to make a move, I can tell you now you're welcome to, no one has since Pe- Peter "I continued, I didn't want to hold back with Joey, not this time.

"If you don't mind me asking- what happened between you and Peter and if it was so bad why are you back?" He seemed like he was willing to listen, therefore I had to be willing to open up.

"I forgot to take the pill one morning, that's what happened and I got pregnant, Peter decided he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, despite everything we had been through, it hurt" I took a deep breath before continuing, Joey hand was rubbing my back at this point trying to comfort me.

"And as to why I'm back here, that's Toby's fault again" I chuckled softly thinking about how his cheeky smile.

"He wanted his dad, Joey, but his dad doesn't want him, what am I going to do?" This catch up was turning into more of a counselling session but Joey didn't mind.

"Hey shh, none of this is your fault, babe, it's Peter's fault for missing out, even I can tell that Toby is a good kid and I'm not even his dad" He reassured me.

"Sometimes I wish you were, that way he would have a dad, I know you would never have walked out on me, like Peter did, not finding you after you left is a big regret of mine" I said honestly while looking into his eyes.

"Well I'm here now Lo, I'm here for you, all of you, and now that Toby is part of you, I'm here for you both – anything you need, okay?" His words were song to my ears.

"Although I'm not his dad and I haven't been there, I grew up without a man figure in my life, and I know how much he wants it, because I did too." Everything Joey was saying, acted as the conformation I needed- he was the one and I would be stupid to walk away from it.

We simultaneously leaned in for a kiss, he cupped my face, after a sweet but swift lip lock, I rested my face against his neck, taking in his scent.

But of course, this couldn't last forever, and I quickly thrown off my cloud nine when my phone rang; it was Lisa from the Community centre.

-Phone call-:

_Lauren- Hello?_

_Lisa- Hi Lauren I'm just calling to confirm that we did the right thing in allowing Toby to be picked up by a 'Miss Lucy Beale' We assumed that her request was genuine seeing as she is immediate family?_

_Lisa- Lauren? Miss Branning Hell-_

_-The line went dead- and Lauren's heart sank. _

**AHH Lucy! A leopard never changes its spot ;) what about the cuteness of Joren aww! **

**I hope you liked this chapter; I have school tomorrow so will either update early before or after when I get home, sorry to keep leaving it on cliff hangers I promise it will get better! Thanks again for the comments they make me smile!**

**~Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

Was I imagining the words I was hearing? I slowly pulled my phone away from my ear, I was in denial, so consumed in my worries that I didn't even realise I had dropped my glass; causing it to smash into tiny pieces, at this current moment it was what I wanted to happen to Lucy's face.

"Lauren! Babe? Who was that?" Joey fretted whilst trying to move me away from the broken glass.

"Toby, Lucy, taken..." I replied in a panicky tone - even though it probably made no sense to him, I understood, Lucy was doing this to get to me, she had always been this low.

"Lo, you're not making any sense, please talk to me, whatever it is I can help, like I said I would" Joey pleaded.

"Lucy picked Toby up from the children's group, he barely knows her, what if I never see him again, what if she.. She"

Joey cut me off, probably to remind me to breathe, with all these possibilities running through my head I didn't know what to think I had to leave, Toby needed me.

"I need to leave, I'm sorry Joe but this was a mistake, If I wasn't so busy with you this wouldn't have happened I need to go" I apologised to Joey and left the Vic, only to be followed out the door.

"Wait Lauren!" Joey shouted from behind me.

I'll help, alright? We'll find him I promise, they can't have gotten far " Joey tried his best to reassure me, he took my arm and rubbed it the hope that it would comfort me. The truth Is I couldn't rest until my boy was back with his mum and not in the care of a physco.

"Do what you want, I need to go now" I was harsh but he knew I was hurting.

/ Lucy/Toby

"Where are we going Lucy!?" Toby asked excitedly

"What have I said about calling me Lucy? It's Aunty Lulu to you" She replied playfully, tickling the little boy.

"How about we go and find your daddy huh?" Lucy watched as her nephews eyes widened and so did his grin.

"YEAH! PLEASE PLEASE CAN WE AUNTY LULU PLEASE!" Toby exclaimed

"Shhh okay, okay someone is excited" She giggled trying to hide her fears of being heard.

"We need to hurry up though, otherwise he might leave before we get there, come on" Lucy said in a childlike tone whilst looking around ensuring Lauren wasn't following them, knowing she only had limited time she hurried him along.

Lucy was convinced she wasn't doing anything wrong, in her mind she was doing Toby a favour and it also happened to be that she could get what she wanted, to crawl underneath Lauren's skin, take something she cared about, like her friend had done to her with Joey, it was the best of both worlds.

Lucy carried Toby across the square towards the house she grew up in, knowing full well Peter was inside with Alice, an evil smirk planted itself across Lucy's face as she opened the door, making sure to close it behind her.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Peter hollered as he made his was down the stairs with Alice in tow, only to be greeted by his sister and his son who had suddenly become shy; hiding behind his aunty.

"Say hello to your daddy" Encouraged Lucy who was now crouching at Toby's level.

"Hellow Daddy" His son said looking up before nuzzling into Lucy.

Alice smiled at the little boy and then at Peter, nudging him slightly, the one quality of her boyfriend she disliked being his stubbornness.

Peter stepped forward, looking back once at Alice who nodded

"Uh... ahem..H-hi" Peter replied through a nervous laugh.

There was sign of relief in the room coming from all parts, the corners of Peter's lips raised slightly.

The 'moment' was abruptly interrupted by banging on the door, Lauren's voice echoed through the house.

"Lucy Beale open up right now!" Lauren shouted

"I can see you, are you stupid as well as deaf I said open up!"

Peter shook his head in disbelief at his sister

"Of course Luce, you stole the kid, what is wrong with you?" Peter snapped

"Well? Anyway what is he still doing here? Answer the door or I will"

Given the ultimatum, Lucy chose the latter option; she stood back and waited for Lauren to barge in.

"WHERE IS HE? MY SON, WERE YOU IN ON THIS TOO? I THOUGHT YOU MADE YOUR FEELINGS CLEAR WHY WOULD YOU GO AND MESS WITH A CHILD'S HEAD LIKE THIS?" Lauren shrieked.

Before waiting for a reply Lauren pushed passed Peter, Joey close behind trying to tame her.

"ARE YOU MAD LUCY? DO YOU NEED TO BE PUT IN A HOSPITAL? BECAUSE IF YOU DO I CAN SEND YOU THERE" Lauren threatened.

"Alright, leave it babe- not in front of Toby, yeah?" Joey said on behalf of the little boy who was now in tears.

"Look what you've done now, SHH Toby, it's okay mummy is so sorry she wasn't there to pick you up, I promise it will never happen again, you have my word "Lauren comforted, now cradling him in her arms.

"Now can you be a big boy and go and wait with Joey outside?, mummy will be there in a minute", At first Toby was unsure, looking at him with puffy eyes but obeyed when Joey held out his hand.

Lauren waited until she heard the door shut to continue, protecting her son's innocence.

"What the hell were you thinking? You stupid cow- taking my son, yes that's my son without my consent, I was worried sick, you don't just do that and as for you Peter I didn't realise just how heartless you are, you make me sick the lot of you." Lauren had no idea where this energy was coming from but found it hard to stop, he angry soon became tears.

"Don't talk to her like that! She was only giving him some attention, seeing as you weren't you piled him off with a bunch of strangers at the community centre!" Defended Peter.

"You what?! Excuse me, I have been doing the job you haven't for the past 4 years so don't you dare play the concerned father role, stick to being the protective sibling it suits you better. Lauren threw back.

Peter was about to continue before Alice gave her views on the situation which provided a well needed wake up call for the pair.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP? I'm sorry but there is an innocent young boy who will end up in the middle of your bickering and Lauren you should know what that is like, with your parent's at each other's throats constantly, do you really want that for Toby?"

Lauren just scoffed at her cousin's outburst, everyone else stood in disbelief.

"And Peter, you know I love and nothing will change that, but how can you honestly not care for your child? It's beyond me, I'm no parent myself but I'm speaking from experience when I say that growing up without a dad was the hardest task of my life but then again you both wouldn't understand you had one. Now you two can carry on, but I'm sick of it." With that Alice shot upstairs.

Realising the truth in her words but too proud to admit it, Lauren left the Beale residence in rage.

/ (Lauren's POV)

"Hey babe Joey called" from over at the swings with Toby, they seemed to be getting on well which if I'm honest helped with my temper.

"Hi boys, having fun?" I said through a smile seeing them bond.

"How are things now?" Joey asked.

"Well let's just say you're sister might be an idiot for choosing Peter Beale, but she isn't as stupid when it comes to family"

"That's Al for you" was his reply.

"Toby, let's go home, you need a bath" I called and he came over.

"Mummy I don't want you anymore, you took me away from daddy, I want Joey he lets me go on the swings and have fun" Toby said

"Tobes what are you saying? Is someone over tired?" I said refusing to believe he meant it.

"Joey, can you take me to grandma's house please?" Toby requested.

"Come on mate, you need a nap, you don't mean it you love mummy" Joey said taking Toby's hand.

It hurt hearing those words coming from Toby, it hurt that he wanted someone else more than me, even if that person was Joey, I put it down to the fact that he needed a man in his life a man who wasn't Peter Beale.

/

Joey walked us to my mum's house, Toby didn't want him to leave when we were at the door, secretly neither did I, so I invited him in for coffee; strictly coffee.

However when we got inside, it looked as if Joey was going to get more than he came for..

"Lauren can you take Toby into the living room please, I need a word" My mum said sternly.

I did as she said for the first time in a long time, returning swiftly as I could feel the tension between Joey and my mum building.

"What is it mum, can't it wait?" I said with a sigh.

"No Lauren It cannot 'wait', don't you think your poor brother has done enough of that for all of us this afternoon?!" She asked rhetorically.

After a few moment I caught of raised eyebrows from my mum it caught on

"Oh my goodness, mum I am so sorry I completely forgot, I was so busy with-" She cut me off

"Let me guess... Joey?! You're little brother was waiting two hours to be picked up, I got a phone call during an important meeting to say that I had to come and collect him immediately as the community centre was closing.

"Don't even try to excuse yourself Lauren, I trusted you to look after BOTH of the boys, instead only had one on your mind didn't you? And it wasn't you're son."

"Tan, this isn't Lauren's fault neither is it mine, if you had taken a moment to listen you would know that Lucy is to blame for all of this" Joey tried to explain.

"No Joey, this is down to Lauren as per usual, I have only ever tried to help you Lauren and have been there for you when people like Joey walked away" My mum stated in a matter of fact tone.

"How have you been there for me? ay!. Toby and I were forgotten when you were too busy with your perfect daughter and your perfect business, if anything you haven't helped me, you caused my wreckage of a life" Truths and feelings were spilling out of our mouths, Joey was left to watch, occasionally placing his hand on my shoulder when he thought things became too heated. Sometimes you just have to let a mother and child argue, other times it can result in worsening the situation; this was one of those times.

"If I have been so much of a problem to you Lauren, why don't you just get out?, yeah , get out , take Toby, take your bags and go elsewhere. I'm sure if Joey loved you as much as you think he does then he would happily take you on, and you're baggage."

"All I can say is good luck, remember she's a Branning" My fired this at Joey before storming out.

**/**

**2 ARGUMENTS IN ONE CHAPTER OMG! **

**Maybe Peter will listen to his love if nobody else? **

**Will Joey be willing to take on Lauren and her plus one? **

**I am going on an overnight trip tomorrow, therefore I probably won't be able to update until Thursday, but I hope this will keep you going! **


End file.
